


We all have happy endings

by hajimenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimenights/pseuds/hajimenights
Summary: Iwaizumi and oikawa had been friends,bestfriends with benefits, and roommates. No one knows what's next.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	We all have happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ao3 published fic so pls dont be mean to me :D also if i have some infos that are mistakenly written pls tell me!

Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew each other ever since they were four. Living in the same neighborhood where your mothers are great friends, it's inevitable to have the both of you to spend the time with each other everyday.

Some days they stay at tooru's house, just telling each other fantasy stories and recreating them with blankets and brooms and some days they hang at hajime's home as well. Letting hajime's dad blow the inflatable pool and drown themselves in the water till they freeze and get colds. They could say that they both love each other's company ever since they were young. 

Fortunately, they were both enrolled in the same grade school which strengthened their bond as friends. Just the normal six years where they hold hands crossing the street when they go home together, or so when they turned ten and eventually stopped because they thought it was too intimate. Nothing new, started building their interest on volleyball and video games. They went on official volleyball matches at the Sendai City Gymnasium as well.

It was that Iwaizumi and Oikawa reached middle school. Never broke apart,still thriving on the same schools.

Interests is one of the factors that brought the two closer. Iwaizumi liked playing sports and video games. He was strong in every sports he tried; as much, he was effortlessly talented in whatever he tried, but, at the same time not that competitive to the point he'd do anything just to win his pride. 

At the other party, oikawa was a competitive competitor. He treats everyone on the other side of the court as rivals that he should be better from. Though, oikawa was majestically talented on volleyball— he never tried any sport like iwaizumi does. He never tried baseball or track and field, he settled on volleyball alone. 

Even when things are sometimes different between them, they never left each other's side.

  
***

"Oikawa, i know you're in a bad state right now and i understood how you almost slapped kageyama, but i hope you knew there are consequences." 

Third year of middle school at Kitagawa-Daichii. It's not too early nor too late to walk down the streets of their neighborhood. The sounds of the crickets can be heard whilst being dark, the only source of light are the street lights and the moon.

Oikawa swings his head up high, his eyebrows are furrowed, his voice is deeper than usual. "I'm not like you, nor tobio-chan or even ushiwaka." He maintains his head up high without looking at iwaizumi's scowl that turned into a jumbled face.

Oikawa was having a deep mental breakdown for days _no—_ eversince kageyama joined the club. He had been always contemplating, asking himself why a kid that's two years younger can be wholeass better than him. It was all light, oikawa did not mind it at first because his pride was dominant. He believed he was always better no matter how he looks at kageyama during practice. Not when he started to act shit, can't even toss properly to iwaizumi, can't stand as a powerful leader. He blamed himself for thinking too much of kageyama surpassing him. When he was substituted by the first year in one of their practice matches, that's when oikawa mentally broke down at the bench. 

_Where did he go wrong? What was missing of him that kageyama has?_

He does not know. 

Thank heavens that iwaizumi was there to stop oikawa's uncontrolled state from hitting kageyama. Thank heavens that iwaizumi was there to put him back to his senses even just for a while. 

Why is iwaizumi bringing it back again on their way home?

"What do you mean?" iwaizumi asks. Oikawa stops on his tracks and shifts his body to face iwaizumi. He smiles. A smile that iwaizumi is familiar with. A smile that iwaizumi is always confused of. 

"Like- hands down being talented in playing volleyball." he breathes "I need to train hard to surpass tobio, ushiwaka... I need to train hard up to my climax to be good-" 

"Oh will you please shut up?! You care about that but you can't even care about your health?!" the ebony haired boy steps forward from the other as he drags his hands atop of oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa remained his agitated face. "Oikawa you're enough and talented already. You've worked enough. But please at least take care of yourself."

The way iwaizumi talked isn't like the way he did at the gym an hour ago. Iwaizumi was furiously yelling at oikawa for talking nonsense and doing such to kageyama, but this time, iwaizumi talked softly and his eyes interlocked with the brunette's one.

"I care about you oikawa. I really do. Only if you care more about yourself than i care about you." There was something about the way iwaizumi said those words, something that made oikawa's eyes scintillate sparks. He is positive that there is something different due to his heart beating faster than usual when he looked at iwaizumi's face. It displays nothing but genuine and sincere.

His lips parted, nothing came out from his throat nor his muscles irked to move. Oikawa was frozen,speechless and feels like a loser.

Iwaizumi stands up straight, not taking off his vision from oikawa's stroked state.

Oikawa does not know why he's like this, the only thing he knows is that he had been looking at iwaizumi for quite a time when they reached fourteen. He is one of those players who has a big group of girls swooning over him. Very cheeky and handsome,he always hears feminine girls cheering for him at his games. He flirted with girls. He chatted girls. He liked girls. Oikawa enjoyed it but felt incomplete,as if they aren't just his preference on dating. His insides tell him that it's just a teenager infatuation you always feel,nothing else.

When oikawa looks at iwaizumi's eyes just now, his brain suddenly stirs 'i feel complete'.

Is it all those vague moments of him staring at his best friend in a different way? or the times he feels satisfied when iwaizumi slams his toss quite perfectly? Or maybe it's that time when iwaizumi held his hands when he was having a mental breakdown before their match with Shiratorizawa. His heart was crazy pounding that time when iwaizumi caressed the top of his hand with his thumb.

Oikawa does not know but it all makes sense now.

"shittykawa, can you at least stop being stiffed right now?" iwaizumi has his hands at the back of his neck while avoiding oikawa's figure who's staring at him for a while.

Oikawa then bursts into a laughter as if he wasn't reminiscing the times he had with his bestfriend that led him to feel like this for him. "Iwa-chan, you can actually care for me truly! I know you've always cared but you're too aggressive!" oikawa brings up his right hand to his mouth as if he's chuckling.

"shut up!" Then there's his usual best friend who dragged a beast face on himself. A part of oikawa considered that factor of iwaizumi as _attractive_.

The way he cares but does not show it too much. He may be glaring and shouting at oikawa when he tells him to rest, every normal person would see it weird that he's madly shouting but for oikawa, he felt it was sweet and true inside.

Oikawa sees the familiar color of the house, iwaizumi's house. Finally his day ended when he watches iwaizumi wave at him with his right hand just a step from his door way. Iwaizumi gets in leaving oikawa's confused feelings right there.

Oikawa used to ignore his feelings as much as he can. He does not want to feel that way for iwaizumi, not when you've known each other when you were just four! He tries explaining to himself _'No! you can't fall for your bestfriend just because he's captivating and caring to you! Totally normal for a bestfriend to care for you— so stop!'._ It'd become too annoying to remind himself those thoughts everyday when his insides feel like dropping everytime iwaizumi flashes a smile to his side, or maybe when iwaizumi yells a "nice toss!" to his direction which is supposed to be normal? Yet, he can't stop the satisfaction he feels knowing that iwaizumi relishes his tosses.

After a very long time of having a dilemma whether he should pay attention on such bullshit he's feeling, he chose the path of actually paying attention to it. Though he has a lot of things to be afraid of. First of first is iwaizumi knowing his feelings and will proceed to avoid oikawa for the rest of their lives! Just thinking about it makes oikawa shudder with fear. Second is obviously,being afraid he'd be too obvious that he has this petty little ( maybe big ) crush on his bestfriend. Looking back at his blushing states and the supposed to be clingy oikawa is suddenly decreasing his skin contact with his beloved iwa-chan ... it surely is getting a difference. And maybe the third one is, if iwaizumi liking him back and they date each other— then they might break up soon and will avoid each other for the rest of their lives.

He is atleast seventy-five percent sure that the third one won't happen.

Graduating at middle school and continuing to the same high school together, they both agree it's kind of funny how they've been sticking to each other ever since. Aoba Johsai is a nice private school to begin with, meeting friends from volleyball club and same classes,Hanamaki and Matsukawa are one of those friends. 

First year of highschool was decent for oikawa. He dated two girls despite his unmovable feelings for iwaizumi. Of course he was dumped. Volleyball here,volleyball there. Iwaizumi lectured him about paying attention to anything that ain't volleyball too. Eventually after the second girl, he'd stop dating because he was too drown on the thoughts of having feelings for iwaizumi even though he'd try to flirt with multiple girls already. He feels like bullshit! And now he's actually gonna pay more attention to this lovey dovey thing over his bestfriend.

***

"Trashykawa, i'm sleeping over at your house. We need to finish these assignments together 'cause i can't do math for life!"

Second year of High School at Aoba Johsai. After class practice for volleyball was finished just twenty minutes ago. 

Because it's the second years' turn to clean up after practice, they were left at the club room changing. Iwaizumi is changing back to his school uniform which oikawa is deeply avoiding to look at. 

"But Oikawa sucks at math too." Matsukawa and Hanamaki gives out giggles as oikawa yells them a _HEY!_

"Atleast i can do math better than the three of you?! You guys can't even get half the perfect score!" His hands freely on the air, oikawa retorts at him.

Iwaizumi faces him, he's out of his sweaty practice shirt and has his uniform on. "You never scored pass sixty." 

"IWA-CHAN!" 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki bursts into laughter, as if oikawa was hurt that iwaizumi burned him. He's used to this bully anyways.

"But still! Oikawa-san is better than all of you morons!"

Then he receives a slap at the back by iwaizumi "You're the moron here. Can you at least button up your shirt now?"

He looks down at himself,embarrassed. How did he just realized his buttons weren't done and his upper body is bare. It's not like he's supposed to be flushed, not when they are all guys. But why does iwaizumi have to point it out of all people ?!

Hastily, oikawa buttons it up and does not wear the layers of his uniform but instead tucks it inside his bag,unfolded. He does not want to waste any time.

"Let's go iwa-chan" he takes his bag then catches up with iwaizumi outside of the club room.

"Make sure to lock up well." Iwaizumi nods at Hanamaki and Matsukawa before oikawa trails behind him,leaving.

  
They walk home together with idle chats that came out off their mouth. Oikawa does not want to mind that iwaizumi had planned staying at his house since yesterday already. Their last minutes sleepover usually consists of the other going to their house first, asking for their parent's permission, take their extra clothes and go directly to the other's house. But right now, iwaizumi had told his mom before he left this morning that he's sleeping over at oikawa—wasn't even sure if oikawa is gonna agree with him sleeping over. Iwaizumi fully knew that oikawa would agree anyways. How funny that iwaizumi has his pyjamas and tidy uniform tucked inside his bag ever since this morning already. Oikawa asks himself why this spiky haired, blunt and handsome man attracts him so much.

Oikawa does not want to think much about what's going to happen this night, it's not like it's any different from the other nights they've slept over each other's place. Oikawa was not wrong.

He huffs a sigh, his brown locks covering half of his vision. Iwaizumi is in front of him rumbling numbers as his eyebrows furrow. Iwaizumi is concentrating hard. 

Oikawa lets out another sigh, louder this time. Somehow he uses it to distract iwaizumi from the papers and gets his attention. Sadly for him because iwaizumi did not stop.

He heaves another sigh, a very obvious ' _Pay-attention-to-me_ ' sigh. Iwaizumi who's sitting on oikawa's chair facing the study table,finally moves his head turning to face oikawa. It was a quick second that he glared hard on oikawa, expecting the other to shut up then went back to what he was doing.

Oikawa had enough sighing "IWA-CHAN!" he hollers his name. Iwaizumi grunts a what.

"You're so boring. I did not expect you to actually study. Why don't we play a video game?"

Iwaizumi moves his body so he's fully facing the other "Actually, i came here to finish this homework,study and expect you to help me on this. Unlike you, i don't want to fail my exam tomorrow." then he goes back.

Oikawa finds it funny how iwaizumi has to put an effort by facing his whole body to him, just to talk shit. "Boring! Iwa-chan! Boring—!!!" 

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi throws the pillow that has been resting on top of his lap to the other that made oikawa grin playfully. "Oh iwa-chan, you want to play pillow fight?" oikawa gives him a smug face.

"I want to stu-" His response turns interrupted when oikawa slammed a whole pillow that was supposed to be on top of his lap too. "So are you just gonna lose that easily to the grand king oikawa ? huhhh ??? iwa ch-" Just because oikawa is standing up on his bed, hands on the air acting so great and a winner, iwaizumi had the chance to grab a pillow and slam it on oikawa multiple times until he falls down.

"Iwa-chan!! stop!!" he whines as iwaizumi hysterically laughs while constantly hitting him with the same pillow "You are so unfair!!" 

Iwaizumi sitting a top of oikawa's stomach, he smirks at him. "Now who's the loser here, shittykawa?"

At some point, oikawa stops himself from thinking something out of the line. Maybe if he does not look at his bestfriend that way, iwaizumi sitting on top of him with a teasing look won't bother him that much.

He's the loser here. The loser who fell for his bestfriend. The loser who tries to act normal even when the love of his life is on top of him.

Oikawa feels like a loser for having the urge to hold his iwa-chan's face and kiss him. Oikawa feels like a loser for heating up unusually, especially that his whole body is hot as hell.

He looks at him for a second, smirk stolen from iwaizumi. "You!" he screeches before reaching a pillow that rested above his head and slams it hard on iwaizumi's face making him back off. Oikawa sits straight, ignoring the fact that his face was actually heating up while iwaizumi had pinned him down.

Oikawa laughs hard as he claims the crown again. He sees the other chuckling as if he accepted his defeat from the great great grand king of all as what oikawa referred to himself. "Iwa-chan you lose! The servant should treat the great king milk bread tomorrow!"

"I don't remember any bet here."

"Come on! You're such a loser if you don't buy me one."

Iwaizumi sits back on the chair "Maybe if you help me study, i will think about it." Oikawa's eyes brighten up. He'd do anything for a milk bread— A milk bread that's bought especially for him by his beloved iwa-chan. Oikawa claps his hand in a _cute_ way.

"Don't blame me if you still failed!"

  
It's funny how some people consider the sentence _"Let's study at my place"_ as something lovers would come up as an excuse to do something ... _explicit_. It was somehow a code like _"netflix and chill"_ and oikawa is well aware of that because of the hollywood movies he'd seen. And what's funny here is because iwaizumi would always say that sentence whenever they have an exam coming up.

Japanese Literature exam in friday? _Let's study at my place._

Biology exam next week? _Let's study at my place._

Oikawa can't fucking get it out of his head. Obviously they are friends! Iwaizumi would invite him to study at his place!! Oikawa has to stop thinking over these unexplainable bullshit his mind has been howling about. Oikawa stop—

"Oikawa san?" His thoughts were interrupted. Oikawa blinks his eyes twice and realizes that Yakuguchi? — zawa? or something around yaku, whatever that was her name, is standing beside his desk.

"Mhmm?" he hums. The girl gives her that eyes, that smile. Those features that he's too familiar with. Oikawa assumes something. He readies his usual apologetic smile he wears to decline a _confession_.

"Uhm..." Yaku something trails "Can you please give this to iwaizumi-san? I know you're both great friends and i'm shy to approach him." Shoving a girly pink envelope to him.

Oikawa does not know. He does not know why he suddenly feels everything collapsing. He feels his stomach dropping a billion miles underground. His eyes contract, his lips hang open.

One thing for sure oikawa forgot to add to his list of ' _Cons on liking Iwaizumi Hajime_ ' is iwaizumi having a girlfriend. A lot of things run through his mind. He's forced to be happy for him, has to support iwaizumi on his happiness and more.. he has to see iwaizumi spend time more with a girl! He should not even force his happiness 'cause in the first place he should be glad and supportive for his bestfriend.

"Oikawa-san?" this yaku gives him a look. If he wants anything positive in world to happen, he'd choose to see iwaizumi be happy. He offers her a smile "Yes. I'll drop it inside his bag mhmm yaku- ?" 

"Yakuzawa Mina!" So it was yakuzawa. "Yes, yakuzawa-san. I'll make sure he'll read it!"

No choice. Before Iwaizumi could get inside their classroom, oikawa had slipped in the envelope in his textbook that rests on top of his table. Oikawa does not even bother to know iwaizumi's reaction when he finally gets a grasp of that thing inside his textbook. Oikawa as oikawa, he avoids watching iwaizumi the whole afternoon. His eyes land somewhere other than iwaizumi's figure.

After volleyball practice, there's iwaizumi yelling an "I'll sleepover at your place, English exam tomorrow!"

"Iwa-chan, you know how i suck at English!" oikawa pouts as he drags down to his hips his uniform's vest. "We should bring makki-chan who's best in English here!"

"What? No!" Makki protests and oikawa replies a whine "Why not makki-chan? Can't you see your fellow friends here are suffering from learning such language!?" He puts on his jacket.

"I swear guys, it's easy."

"We aren't transfer students like you in middle school." 

Hanamaki heaves a sigh then looks up to them. "I'll think about it."

Iwaizumi and oikawa looks at each other with grins and a 'yes!' 

  
_To: Oikawa_

_I'm sorry oikawa, my parents refused to let me have a sleepover at your place considering that there's an exam tomorrow and your place is.. uhm a little bit far. I'll make it up to you guys next time, oh! and maybe bring mattsun as well._

_From: Hanamaki_

  
"He obviously just doesn't want to teach us!" oikawa spreads his body on his bed. Iwaizumi,again,on the chair infront of oikawa's study table. "But iwa-channn! I'm so bad in this subject. You can't even teach me 'cause you suck as well! We need makki-chan!"

"Maybe if you study instead! Your whining won't help the situation dumbass!"

Oikawa pouts,sitting back on his mattress. Giving lazy eyes to iwaizumi who's busy reading his book. He thinks about the incident that happened this lunch time. He frowns at the thought. Obviously there's a big possibility that iwaizumi read it already, and there's also a possibility that iwaizumi is gonna respond to it. Oikawa does not want to think about it but his head just can't stop being curious about it, especially when the girl trusted it on him.

"Iwa-chan" iwaizumi grunts as a response. Will he regret it if he asks if iwaizumi have seen it yet? Will he suffer from iwaizumi's answer? Will he get hurt? Will he- "Have you seen it?"

His eyes serious, lips pursed into a straight line. Iwaizumi peaks at him then faces him whole body "You mean that one envelope you slipped under my text book?"

"That was not mine! It was yakuzawa-chan's..." iwaizumi's does not change his expression before moving back to face the table "I know."

It runs through oikawa's mind, iwaizumi have seen it already.

"So...?" He trails.

Oikawa just stares at him with a frown, he tries not to be too obvious that he's afraid of the other's answer. Iwaizumi sighs.

"She asked me to meet her after class but ignored because of volleyball practice."

"You did what?! Excuse me you uncultured iwa-chan but you don't ignore a girl when she's about to confess! Volleyball can wait!"

How funny that oikawa is saying _Volleyball can wait_

"I know! i know! I suck!" 

Oikawa purses back his lips, digging his fists on his thighs. "Make up tomorrow iwa-chan! You talk to her tomorrow!"

As much as oikawa despised to say these words, he needs to. Iwaizumi had supported him on his past relationships and now it's time for him to pay back iwaizumi because iwaizumi with a girl is an one in a blue moon act.

"Okay! I will! Now shut up and study here with me." Oikawa claps happily.

The entire night he'd study with iwaizumi,trying hard to speak and write English terms. Grumbling more about why it's too difficult to learn and such. But for oikawa, something is just stuck inside his head. They slept side to side on the same bed, oikawa did not mind since they've been doing that for years already. It wasn't awkward.

The next day he forces iwaizumi to talk to yakuzawa after classes. Instead of dragging him to the volleyball club room, he drags him to where yakuzawa is waiting. His world spins when he left, seeing the girl with full blush that crept up from her neck and to her whole face. Iwaizumi as well looked flustered when he teared his gaze from the two.

He tries his best not to mind what's going on at the other side. He tries to focus on this volleyball session. He tries his best not to suck but everytime he attempts to set for Matsukawa or Hanamaki, most are too low or too high to hit.

Iwaizumi has not come back yet and that's odd 'cause he left the two for a mere thirty minutes already!

He sits down on the bench and grips on his bottled water too hard,he feels the water bursting out any second. He stops the force when he feels a presence in front of him, Matsukawa.

"Hello Mattsun." oikawa laughs sheepishly, beaming a smile.

"Geez oikawa atleast be sincere when you smile. It looks like you're dying inside while grinning so hard." Matsukawa sits down beside him and chugs down his water as well, oikawa frowns. He can't keep in count how much he frowned mentally and physically. "At least be thankful that even when i'm not in the mood, i still smile at you!" 

"What's going on anyways? You look like dipshit and you can't even play properly." Oikawa peaks at him from his brunette locks and back to the water bottle he had been gripping. "Nothing special, just tired and all. Y'know... exams?" He shrugs

The other snorts at him "So disgusting and fake. Just say the reason." Oikawa opens his mouth but nothing came out, he can't come up any excuses to say.

" _Because iwa-chan is not yet back from that girl!_ " Too obvious.  
" _I'm just tired! My head is full of English terms that i've been studying late at night._ " Too fake.

So what is he supposed to say? 

Matsukawa does not wait for another minute before he speaks up "Is it because of iwaizumi?"

Oikawa's eyes divert to him "What?"

"Too worried he can't handle that situation? Iwaizumi is a smart guy, he would get that girl." 

For a moment, oikawa sighed in relief, mentally. He was afraid that he's too obvious that his friends noticed how he's acting and that's because of iwaizumi. But matsukawa had it all wrong, oikawa wasn't worried about how iwaizumi would go with that girl. Moreover, he's worried of himself for getting too nervous of the outcomes.

"Don't worry too much." Matsukawa pats his back and stands up to join the others in the court meanwhile oikawa sits there for another five minutes, thinking of millions possibilities. It's not like iwaizumi's decision would affect oikawa anyways, he isn't that dead in love with iwaizumi (as he said). 

Iwaizumi came barging in after a few minutes of oikawa handling his over thinking. Iwaizumi never talked about what happened; he just continues to do what he does normally and not even his team mates asked him how it went. But oikawa is hungry for answers.

On their way home he asks "Iwa-chan.. how did it go?" his hands buried deep down on his pockets, oikawa swears he's gonna die after iwaizumi answers. Doesn't matter what response he gets, he's gonna die.

"About what?" iwaizumi acts as if he does not know what oikawa is implying, he takes that as a signal that iwaizumi probably does not want to talk about it. But he insists 'cause his curiosity has been hitting him up ever since yesterday.

"Y'know about yakuzawa-chan?" the shorter one stays silent "DON'T TELL ME YOU DECLINED?!"

"YES I DID! I DECLINED!" Iwaizumi yells,a scowl on his face. Oikawa did not expect that. He expects iwaizumi to say it on his usual boring tone but iwaizumi instead yells,feral. Oikawa was left frozen, unmoved, speechless. "I'm sorry." Iwaizumi apologizes as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry i yelled, i got carried away." he looks at oikawa "Let's go, i'll sleep at your place."

The taller one looks at him with intimidated eyes but then turns it into little crescents, beaming too wide. As if nothing happened,"Okay! Iwa-chan!" he skips his feet to iwaizumi's side, bumping their shoulders.

"You're so annoying." 

And oikawa's curiosity slowly just dies when he doesn't ask more about it from iwaizumi the entire night they were together. They spent the night just like how they do but this time iwaizumi does not concentrate on his studies, instead they played their video games all night till oikawa's mother have to yell at them for being too loud at ten in the evening. Some noises are just oikawa whining "iwa-chan!!" or iwaizumi yelling oikawa's name ( yes, he's not supposed to curse oikawa's name 'cause oikawa's mother can hear their yelling) everytime one loses. And the crucial part oikawa has been waiting is when they lay down together on his bed, side to side. The way they agreed on sleeping on the same bed even though they're grown ups, 'cause the other feels guilty knowing that the other is sleeping on the floor. Cold,lonely and just freezing that they can't help but feel the guilt. And so they agreed on sleeping on the same bed unless there are actually two beds inside the room. Sometimes iwaizumi considers buying a bed to place inside oikawa's room just for him to sleep at.

They talk about how their day went even though they're glued with each other all day, some are inane talks some are monumental. But oikawa never brought up the topic of the yakuzawa confessing incident until they fell asleep facing each other's opposite side. Oikawa does not get it though why iwaizumi suddenly yelled like that, did something go wrong and he's not ready to share it with oikawa? Even though, oikawa is still his bestfriend and whatever that bothers him oikawa is glad to listen to it.

He thinks he's a disgrace when he felt a little bit of hope when iwaizumi announced that he rejected yakuzawa, he feels like he does not deserve to be his iwa-chan's bestfriend. But soon that incident was ignored and oikawa didn't attempt to know more anything about it as weeks goes by.

***  
"Trashykawa stop crying."

"Iwa-chan!! atleast be sensitive for me!!" Oikawa sobs as he slurps his ramen. 

Third year at Aoba Johsai. The lose from Karasuno the day before yesterday was an achingly downfall. The third years promised to treat their juniors to ramen after the defeated match. 

Oikawa kept his cool, acting as if his pride is still full even when he sees his juniors' watery eyes as they slurp on their spicy ramens. Especially that first year kid kindaichi who keeps on thanking oikawa for teaching him how to improve on volleyball ever since they were in middle school. Oikawa just smiled at that, his wound fresh from the defeat. But as they finished practicing yesterday, oikawa lose his shit and sobbed like a loser. _"Thank you for the past three years!"_ and everyone in that court shamelessly drown in their tears, not even an exception of one person. Surely, being a captain is a huge task for oikawa and he had to maintain the power of his team. He does not even know why he was chosen as their team captain when their juniors make fun and tease him a lot, especially that second year kyotani who he attempts to tame because of his bull dog behaviour. Maybe it was the fact that oikawa is a great player? mhmm no, every player in that team is a great player. Or maybe because oikawa is responsible enough to handle the team? iwaizumi would've been better if that was the case then. Maybe it's because oikawa knows how to bring out every member's best and is smart enough to make decisions as a team... He guesses that's it. But still, all this time, from middle school till high school, he never passed by the prefectural matches. He did not reach nationals, and oikawa feared that. Even if he goes beyond when he enters college, atleast he'd want to experience it with this team. Or even just with his ace hajime.  


It occured to him that he needs just a little bit of comfort or someone to rant and just eat ramen with while crying wholely. Maybe just someone who's willing to see oikawa ugly crying after holding back his tears for two days.

"Oikawa that's like... the second bowl" iwaizumi points out as the brunette continues to tear up "And you've been whining my name ever since the first bowl,talk whatever you want to talk."

"I don't even care at this state anymore! Why does Karasuno have to make a huge a comeback on our third years?! I swear to the heavens that i'll crush that shrimpy and tobio-chan! Oh my god especially that tobio-chan! Why does he always beat me everytime?! Why does it have to be every single time?"

"We slayed them at the interhigh though" iwaizumi coughs 

Oikawa,stressful eating,takes the noodles from the bowl and shoves it through his mouth. He looks at iwaizumi, his eyes red and sore "Iwa-chan... where did i go wrong? Does this mean i fail from being an amazing captain to this team?"

Iwaizumi looks at him with sad eyes, he does not want to symphatize him cause he'd rather call himself a loser for always getting his spikes blocked. "It's not your fault oikawa. We've worked hard, you've worked hard. Karasuno is just... _strong_."

"But aren't we strong as well?"

"Yes we are. Very strong,indeed."

Somehow iwaizumi the image of oikawa saying "i believe in you." before their matches reels into his head. The goosebumps he'd always feel, oikawa's trust that buried deep down in his heart and maybe the times they respond a yes! as well with eyes doe from the determination they felt.

"So you got in this prestigious university in Tokyo that you've been dreaming about to get in." Oikawa exhales as he avoids eye contact from iwaizumi. 

"Yes."

"..."

"Another university from Tokyo offered you a scholarship for your volleyball skills,right?"

"Mhhmm..."

"Why aren't you so happy?"

He puts down his chopsticks, oikawa finally gazes at him with bitter eyes. "I wanted to be in the same university with iwa-chan…” he pouts

“It’s your fault for not showing up at the day of the exams!”

“I was at Hokkaido with my family! Why do I have to forget that that weekend is the college entrance exams already! I won’t pass anyways, iwa-chan just studied all day to pass that exams.” he brings up the bowl to his lips and takes in the soup “Ah this is so good— Hello! Oji-san~ Can I have another one?” The man nods at him.

Iwaizumi looks at the man and stares back at oikawa, scrunching his nose as he sees him draping down on his seat. “You look drunk.”

Oikawa brings his hands on the air “I’m just tired!” There were seconds of silence before the man brings oikawa his third bowl of the same ramen. Iwaizumi wonders how oikawa brings himself to shove all of that food inside his stomach, isn’t too much ramen unhealthy though? At this point oikawa does not even feel the amount of noodles that buries in his stomach. 

“After twelve years of sticking together, we’re finally splitting up huh?” iwaizumi pokes the left out noodles that swims on the soup he does not bother to take in. “Please don’t make this sound like a break up! We are not gonna split up!” 

True, cause it isn’t the time to be sentimental anyways. Iwaizumi can’t imagine a week without oikawa’s presence anyways, or maybe just that time oikawa’s family went abroad for two weeks last summer and they finally took advantage of their electronics: calling and texting every night a goodnight.

"We're gonna attend different universities but live in the same roof! Iwa-chan that way we can play video games every night and talk about how my volleyball practice went and maybe talk about how you've find new friends in your school? We'll watch movies every friday and go out to McDonalds every saturday oh— maybe go shopping at sunday! We can buy those bonsais you grow at your house and my favorite alien bed sheets!" oikawa points his chopsticks at iwaizumi, the latter can't help but snort at what his bestfriend has been grumbling about.

"I think i'll go broke if i live with you." 

"We'll have a piggy bank on top of our living room table and we should drop a coin everyday."

"This sounds so domestic! Like we're getting married shittykawa."

Oikawa laughs it off,Iwaizumi indeed likes to bring up jokes. The brunette does not feel too special though, he accepts the joke iwaizumi throws, leans on his space and slaps his shoulder's sides "Iwa-chan let's live our lives in Tokyo!"

It wasn't long that graduation occured. Cherry blossoms,bidding goodbyes to everyone, giving a button to someone special. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have decided their strands and had known the risks they'd take if they study at such universities. It wasn't a bitter goodbye for oikawa with his friends, knowing that Matsukawa is gonna go to the same university with him and Hanamaki trailing with iwaizumi (the persevering students,as he said). It's just sad that out of the four of them, only oikawa chose to continue his volleyball career through university. He was looking over playing against iwaizumi and hanamaki anyways. 

  
It was the end of March that they settled at an apartment at the least busy part of Tokyo. The space is good enough for them, two rooms,one bathroom,a living room just best enough for them to watch their movies at and a kitchen iwaizumi adores. There were no problems from their parents when they moved in together, their parents trust them both but left them a note that they should atleast visit Miyagi often together. Iwaizumi and oikawa had been together for almost fourteen years but the idea of moving in is still new to them, as if they don't spend their time everyday with each other back in Miyagi. So when they stepped inside their gonna be shared apartment, they can't help but feel a huge jovialness knowing that they trust each other and just the idea of living with your bestfriend is a dream.

As a part of growing up, moving in the same places and feelings getting burnt, oikawa decides to configure his feelings and whatever he felt for iwaizumi to bring it down. He surely can't stay like this forever, mute over his feelings and suffer more as iwaizumi might find a girl. He settles it down with _just_ a fling. He was at least _seventy percent_ that iwaizumi does not return his feelings, even ninety nine percent. He does not want to be curious of what iwaizumi would respond to him if ever he finds out, so he does not risk doing a stupid confession that might break their friendship. Let's just say that this nearly four years of him pining for his best friend will be cut off and he'll find someone that'll actually bring him joy just like how he found his happiness with iwaizumi.

It hurts to let go of his unrequited love but that's just how it's supposed to be. Oikawa does not look forward on staying in this hopeless romantic scene eternally. He thinks he should find a girlfriend soon because the thought of living in with iwaizumi will just make his feelings grow even more.

  
***

"Iwa-chan! I'm home! I bought McDonalds for din— WHY ARE YOU COOKING?! I TEXTED YOU I'LL BRING HOME DINNER!" 

First year at Tokyo,Iwaizumi took Sports Science meanwhile Oikawa took Sports Management while balancing being a varsity player for volleyball. Oikawa just got home with plastic bags hanged on his fingers up high. He's interrupted by the appetizing smell that reaches the front door from the kitchen.

"You what?! Shithead! You should've called me! My phone was buried deep down inside my bag!" Oikawa groans he stomps his feet towards the dining table,places the two plastic bags on top of it. Doesn't even bother to take off his backpack as he yells "Next time you check your phone! Now what will i do with these?! I was in the mood to eat these French fries anyways."

"Well then you eat those meanwhile i finish this wholely." iwaizumi plates the dish he had been cooking "I can't believe you iwa-chan! How can i eat this fast food if you decided to cook tonkatsu tonight?! My favorite dish! I can't just watch you devour it!" Oikawa huffs,his underlip bulging from devastation while he crosses his arms.

"Just tell me if you don't want to ea-"

"I will! Let's put the fast food for tomorrow morning." Oikawa finally takes off his bag,dropping it just below the table and sits down on the chair as iwaizumi takes off his apron and takes a seat across him as well.

They both say "Thank you for the food!" in chorus as oikawa brings a sliced pork cutlet to his bowl before iwaizumi could even touch.

"Dumbass will you fucking slow down?! I could cook you tons of this if you'd ask me." 

"Vulgar words, iwa chan!" Oikawa says through a mouthful of rice "Also..."

Iwaizumi gives him a raise of an eyebrow as he eats his own food. "Makki called me saying we should atleast meet up and eat sashimi or whatever."

"Really? Then you guys plan it out."

"Mhmm... anyways how is the school life in Tokyo for you,iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi has to admit that Tokyo is nothing new. Within a year, they've at least traveled to Tokyo considering practice matches,field trips and family outings. He'd gotten used of the usual busy streets and flickering lights that stays till dawn. But university is in a different talk, knowing that high school was so chill and they could play video games everyday meanwhile... "University is so fucking... tiring and shit." He exhales.

"Wow, i totally get you."

"I hope you're smart enough to balance your studies while playing volleyball."

"Don't underestimate me! I do it very well!"

"Uh huh"

"But there's also that time when i forgot to study for our economics quiz because i was so drown tired from volleyball practice, god! It was that time i skipped our seven PM dinner meal!" 

"Yes,i won't forget it 'cause you did not even talk to me. You literally just slept without taking a shower, what the fuck oikawa that's disgusting." 

"Iwa-chan!! It was just that one time!!" he throws his index finger up with his eyebrows knitting together. Iwaizumi sighs at him as he takes in the last piece of pork that's on the plate. 

"What should we watch tonight?"

"Oh shit— I totally forgot that it's friday! Friday Movie night!"

"shut up and go wash yourself. We'll have to eat that BFF fries you bought tonight" Oikawa nods at him and starts to clean up, bringing his backpack to his room. "Wash the dishes after you wash your self then let's watch whatever shit you'd like."

"I get it iwa-chan!!"

Oikawa refuses to think about iwaizumi just now when he'd see him on his shirt that literally shows off his muscles that oikawa sometimes steal glances at. Iwaizumi surely grows hotter and no one can deny that.

  
"Iwa-chan let's watch something thrilling." Oikawa plops down on the other side of their minimal sofa, just enough for the two of them to fit in. As iwaizumi sits down himself with the bag of French fries oikawa bought just a while ago "I was thinking about horror."

The taller one looks at him with disbelief "What?? I was thinking of action!" 

"Can't you just find anything that has both genres?!"

"For your information,you uncultured iwa-chan, netflix has limited movies!"

"For fucks sake oikawa just choose anything you like."

Oikawa almost laughs at his best friend for being stressful over him once again, he can't count how many times iwaizumi had cursed him already. "I was thinking World War Z, Brad Pitt is my crush anyways." He takes the remote and starts on doing his work.

"Isn't that horror?"

"Uhm no? with all the zombies and stuffs, i totally did not get scared over it." 

"uh huh"

"Believe me iwa-chan!" 

And the next hour oikawa sits there in horror,tensed and thrilled while iwaizumi's legs rest on top of his lap as he leans his whole body on the opposite arm rest. The fries were done just half an hour after the movie starts because of oikawa stuffing at least three strands at once then iwaizumi grumbling about how he hasn't even eaten half of the BFF fries. The sounds were high, rumbling and all; Oikawa looks at his bestfriend whose eyes are buried on the TV screen. He's grateful enough to feel that he has a best friend to watch his favorite movies with. Sometimes their opinions and comments just leave their mouths at times and the shrieks are inevitable when the supposed to be zombies come running at the screen or maybe when Brad Pitt does something cool that amazes oikawa so much.

"Oh my god that's so dope! They literally injected some illness as a vaccine for the zombies to ignore them! Iwa-chan don't you think so too? Iwa-chan.....?" Iwaizumi is sleeping soundly,his face projects his tiredness. Oikawa brings back his vision to the screen, the movie is almost ending, he'd known because he'd seen this movie a million times already. He turns off the television,throws out the bag where his French fries used to be in and goes back to iwaizumi who's snoring lightly, which oikawa assumes as the cause of his exhaustion. He wonders how iwaizumi does well at his chosen university as he barely sees iwaizumi coming home late. It was always him who goes home tardy, volleyball here volleyball there.

He crouches and shakes his friend lightly,whispering his name "Iwa-chan, wake up. Go sleep at your room." Iwaizumi hums as a response but does not move to stand up, instead he rolls over to the other side facing the back rest. "Don't blame me for not waking you up if you wake up tomorrow with a stiff neck you dumbass." He stands up and walks to iwaizumi's bedroom. Not as a trespasser, he takes one pillow and a blanket from his bed and walks back to their shared living room.

Oikawa carefully moves his head as he tucks in the pillow underneath and throws his blanket on top of him. "Thank me tomorrow." He leaves him there,sleep can't be disturbed. Iwa-chan is surely a heavy sleeper.

These past three months, oikawa still wonders about his feelings. Does he still love iwaizumi? Or was that all just a best friend thing? He thinks about it all night. He tries to avoid thinking about it too much as well as it'll just bring back whatever he felt for iwaizumi. Does feelings even vanish? Oikawa really needs to find a girlfriend.

The next morning of that day,iwaizumi thanked him for not leaving him there without a pillow underneath his head and as usual oikawa would show off how great of a friend he is and iwaizumi taking back his words.

Then one night, oikawa goes home sick and tired from practice. He'd hurt his hands for practicing his jump serve in another level, his hands wrapped in bandages he feels like the walking dead. When he gets in, he's surprised to see the lights off and feel the serene atmosphere that gives him the hint that no one is home. 

"Iwa-chan?" But no answer. He peaks at his bedroom and no signs of iwaizumi. He'd roam their apartment but no signs of iwaizumi. How strange that he goes home earlier than him, it's already nine in the evening where could possibly iwaizumi have been?

Oikawa does not mind, instead he sends a text message to his iwa-chan. _"Iwa-chan where are you? go home safely."_

He takes a shower and cooks himself eggs and rice and left some for iwaizumi incase he hasn't eaten yet. He settles himself on their sofa, laptop on his lap bowl on his hands. He plans on pulling an all nighter again, matches in July are coming and oikawa needs to trace the moves of his opponents just like how he does a week before their tournaments. He receives a reply from iwaizumi twenty minutes later, _"I'll be home soon."_

Oikawa yawns, his eyes are sore and tired, he needs a nap. the empty bowl on top of the living room table, leaning too much on the arm rest as the sound of cheers from the laptop echoes through his ears, the front door is loud as it opens.

Iwaizumi barges in as oikawa moves to see his bestfriend. Face flush,thick jacket and burnout. "Iwa-chan..." oikawa calls his name as he stands up from the sofa to greet his bestfriend who's too tired to even stand up. "Are you fine? Have you eaten?"

"Mhmm yes i have." iwaizumi replies as he takes off his shoes and brings himself to his bedroom. Oikawa,worried,sits down himself back at the sofa as he waits for his friend to go out of the room. He steals glances from him as he walks back from his room and to the bathroom to take a shower, change his clothes and come out again with a bunch of notebooks and books stacked as he sits himself down at the dining table. A hot coffee beside him, highlighters around. 'Cause it's a thing for the two of them to study with a companion, it's either iwaizumi studying while oikawa watches his favorite Kdrama on TV,iwaizumi unbothered by the noise of the electronics. Or maybe Oikawa making his presentations that his group mates had leave for him to finish while iwaizumi sits at the sofa watching a wrestling match as he chew his popcorn loudly.

Oikawa tries to bring his eyes back on what he is watching but he,himself,can't ignore the fact that iwaizumi is too quiet as he moves. Usually iwaizumi would've started a chat if oikawa is too busy doing his things but nothing came out of his mouth. He taps the space button to pause the downloaded video, and stands up once again to fresh his mind with water.

"Iwa-chan,where have you been?"

iwaizumi lightly groans beneath his breath "Just out with some seniors at my major."

"You look tired, shouldn't you be studying tomorrow instead? You don't have class until like... Ten? Right?" He sits down in front of iwaizumi "Iwa-chan you go to sleep." Iwaizumi gives him a look.

"Ah.. shittykawa, you don't know how much more i have to study." 

Oikawa roams his eyes through iwaizumi's things "You're about to finish these three syllabus right? and maybe read like fifteen pages in this... what the fuck why is your book so thick?"

"I don't fucking know too."

"Iwa-chan your health is more important!"

"Yeah, says the one who overworks himself till almost nine. And oh- you're planning to pull an all nighters again, watching one match on repeat.You hurt your hands again? I told you not to work yourself too hard,dumbass." 

"Ah this... is nothing." oikawa stares at his hands before he brings back his own to other who's eyes are back in his papers. "Yes! But I have strong resistance! Unlike you who gets sick very quickly! Also for your information, iwa-chan, i'm a nocturnal person so i can stay up till five, yes watching the same match repeatedly without feeling too sleepy after i take a nap."

"Yes,i get it." Oikawa smiles at him "Have you eaten your dinner though?"

"Ah yes,i have."

"I'm guessing you fried frozen foods again."

"No, just eggs.." 

Iwaizumi snorts amidst him writing his notes "Worse than expected." The brunette rolls his eyes finishing off the water that was left on his cup "I'm not like you who attempts complex dishes."

"Maybe if you try to learn,you could've ate delicious foods and not just bacon and ham all the time."

He finally stops his eyes from burying on his notebook as he lifts his gaze on the taller who's under lip bulges too hard. Oikawa's eyes were read you're-too-rude with matching clenched fist on the table. The dark haired man can't help but chuckle mentally on the state of his friend. "If I knew how to cook, maybe iwa-chan would stop cooking for me."

"That's why you should learn, so you can cook for me."

"But I want more of iwa-chan's dishes! It's tastier than some of the restaurants we've gone!" Oikawa finally gives up on bothering his friend. He stands up and takes his cup to the sink. 

At some point he'd imagine himself pleasing iwaizumi, cooking and making breakfast for him one day, or maybe make dinner for him— waiting for iwaizumi to barge in their apartment, litting up candles on a candelabra that sits down intermediate their dinning table as they chew on their one-thousand yen steak. He thinks about it. A romantic date with iwaizumi.

He shakes himself off from his thoughts. How could it be normal to think of this with his best friend? Maybe even iwaizumi would find it weird if he knew what he was fantasizing of. Or maybe the part where he makes food for iwaizumi can be keep without the romantic scene, just their bright light bulb on their ceiling as they eat katsudon.

It was fifteen minutes later that oikawa had gone back draping himself on the couch as iwaizumi continues on making his neat notes at the dining table. It was silent, oikawa had earphones in and the only sound that's hearable for iwaizumi is the noise of his pen when he scribbles. It was always like this, the past three months. Adjusted and fitted in, they do their things separately but dependant on each other's presence as they continue on. It wasn't long that oikawa noticed his best friend sleeping at the table, lightly snoring when he's tired, his highlighters and papers are scattered. He'd wake him up and tell him to sleep at his room and this time iwaizumi can't help his sleepiness and so hopped himself in his bedroom as oikawa continues to watch matches till he falls asleep on the couch.

  
Saturday that iwaizumi is free from school works and he'd plan to drape himself on their couch whole day, a break from long tests that had been occuring the past few days.The school year is only starting and iwaizumi feels like a whole year had passed just by the unending activities and exams.

He opens his eyes, half lidded to see the glowing shine of the sun from the blinds that covered his window. He dislikes waking up from the shine of the sun that could blind him when his eyes are fully closed, alarm clock is fine now. The dark haired man walks to his window and pulls down the string, letting the sunshine cover his partial messy bedroom. Just as his senses are working properly, the sound of sizzling can be heard from outside, the smell of breakfast reaches his nostrils. 

_It can't be oikawa, him? making breakfast?_

'Cause in a lifetime, oikawa never makes breakfast unless they're both running late and oikawa makes himself a sandwich with strawberry jam as a filling. He'd make himself dinner if iwaizumi goes home late but it's always frozen foods such as hotdogs and ham.

The newly awake one whose hair is all over with face unwashed, walks out of his room to be greeted by his bestfriend, on the kitchen, a spatula one hand and the other on the handle of the pan. But in a quick timespan, iwaizumi's frown turns into a warm thin smile when he hears the other's voice chirp his name. Oikawa's eyes were turned into little crescents, his beam is as elegant as ever and his hair is all over directions and not at the shine of the sun he'd thank for adding effects in this perfect moment, oikawa is perfect— he looks like an angel sent to earth from heaven. If ever there's a chance, iwaizumi would gladly accept the chance to look at his ethereal best friend for hours.

"Now, iwa-chan. Go wash and brush your teeth and i'll prepare our plates!" The brunette sings, the spatula poking the strands of bacon on the pan covered with oil. The other does not say a word but does what he usually do in the bathroom. Getting out with a fresh face and breath to see oikawa sitting on his usual spot with his head resting on top of his palms.

"I hope some ghost isn't inside your body, you never prepare breakfast,toddler." he takes a seat in front of the other. Oikawa's breakfast isn't as different from what he usually cooks, Eggs and bacons— rice on each's plate with minced garlic on top. Iwaizumi appreciates the American living breakfast his best friend had prepared for the both of them. "Rude! Iwa-chan. I was doing my best. Now eat this or i will never make breakfast for you anymore."

"Alright." They both say "Thank you for the food" in chorus, oikawa picking his chopsticks to put an amount of bacon strands on iwaizumi's plate "Ah, i can do it myself." iwaizumi would groan as he flicks oikawa's hand and the other chuckling at him.

"Oikawa,do you have plans?" oikawa brings his fingers to his chin, pretending to think as he hums. "Ah yeah, i have volleyball practice at one,why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular." He chews on his food, oikawa raises and eyebrow "Why iwa-chan? Do you want to go shopping and finally add more clothes on those two you wear on repeat? Or maybe you want to go with me in a fancy date restaurant? Wait- Are you planning to adopt a dog?!" 

Iwaizumi almost spits out his rice from oikawa's rumbling words "Dumbass."

"So what are you planning,iwa-chan?" And iwaizumi almost slaps himself for almost falling for oikawa's charm. He had his head move in a cute way, his eyes call _fall-for-me_ and his lips formed in a thin line. "It better be exciting..."

The other sighs "I'll fetch you at your university and we can ...maybe go for an ice cream?" 'cause iwaizumi needs a an excuse to be with oikawa for a while. They've had less and less time with each other when oikawa goes home at nine and iwaizumi is buried under his school works at the dining table. As much as oikawa wants to bother iwaizumi, he'd stop himself to interrupt the other and continues on watching his shows at their TV with the other unbothered by the noise. Pretty much got used to oikawa's shit he finally gave up on nagging at him with turning off the TV while studying.

And maybe iwaizumi just wants to spend quality time with his bestfriend while their day offs lasted, when oikawa doesn't leave the whole day every weekend to catch up with his studies with iwaizumi left at their apartment watching action movies. He needed more than just a small talk of "how was your day?" or "Go to sleep." 

Oikawa lights up, he hadn't expected for iwaizumi to plan on going for an ice cream date, even fetching him at his university like a boyfriend would do. Because it was oikawa's thing, ice creams and sweets that could lead him to diabetes; Iwaizumi would rather go for a seafood restaurant, candid and romantic air.

"Oh to have Iwaizumi Hajime fetching me at my practice," He grins, his bowl empty from food "Definetely a nice idea,iwa-chan. Sweets after practice sounds good as hell."

He brings himself up to take both of their bowls to the sink leaving iwaizumi's eyes who trails behind his back. And it wasn't long that oikawa had finished typing his essays and left while iwaizumi was taking his nap. He'd left a note that his practice is ending in four and iwaizumi has to come before they start cleaning so he can leave practice without cleaning their mess.

***

"Iwa-chan! You should not be waiting there! You should've directly came to the gym!" oikawa,exasperated that his nostrils flare with air. He stomps his feet on the ground. 

_"Dickhead! I told you i'm not walking my ass over that fucking gym! It's too far and i don't want to waste my energy twice! or maybe thrice 'cause you'll obviously tire me out."_

Oikawa pouts which obviously iwaizumi can feel. Just by the way oikawa yells at him, he can feel him stomping his feet. "Ah!! Iwa-chan!! I'll pay for the ice creams if you come here!" 

" _Okay,deal_." the line cuts off with oikawa staring at his phone frustrated. "Stupid! Iwa-chan!"

"Is that the iwa-chan you talk about?" Kuroo, his team mate approaches him with a broom. The brunette stares at him. He'd known that kuroo was from Nekoma High,just somewhere near around their university. He'd knew that they were also defeated by Karasuno the last minute. Oikawa laughed at him when hearing about that but kuroo laughed harder at him when he knew they got beaten at the eliminations.

Oikawa nods "Ah,yes. He's coming to pick me up." 

Kuroo,interested,leans on the broom. His chin on the top of the broom's handle, eyes on oikawa. "Mhmm... really? Cute,So very boyfriend."

"Kuroo-chan! He is not my boyfriend."

"I never said he is your boyfriend..?" 

Tooru,embarrassed and flushed, slaps kuroo's back as the black haired man laughs hysterically. Worse than his iwa-chan's laugh when he finally grips on oikawa while they playfully hit each other.

"You're so obvious,tooru. Don't make it too obvious." They were interrupted when oikawa's phone phone rings again. 

_Iwa-chan_

"Hello iwa-chan? Are you near?"

_"I forgot the way. After this small canteen,am i going right or straight?"_

"Oh my god iwa-chan... You can literally see the motherfucking big gym from that canteen!"

_"Just tell me."_

"Right! Come faster iwa-chan!"

 _"Shut up!"_

He holds his phone on his ears, unbothered by the fact that he can hear iwaizumi's panting. His stare blank at kuroo and the other giving him a confused face once again. 'Cause after two minutes of oikawa hearing nothing but sounds of running from his phone, iwaizumi finally tells him to get out.

With kuroo trailing behind him with his broom, oikawa greets iwaizumi an "iwa-chan!"

"Oh wow,i've never seen oikawa this enthusiastic." Kuroo smirks as oikawa buries him a glare.

"Iwa-chan picking me up is an once in a blue moon!"

"Shut up,oikawa." iwaizumi whispers as he gazes at kuroo. Oikawa's eyes light up "Oh this is kuroo, my team mate" He points at kuroo behind him "And this is iwaizumi, my best friend." he pats iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Ah yes nice to meet you." The two men shakes their hands, greeting with a warm smile. 

Bothered by the fact that it took more than ten seconds of hand shaking,afraid that kuroo might attract his friend, "Now you two don't get too warm... iwa-chan we need to go," Oikawa abruptly pulls iwaizumi's arm and entangles it to his own. He can almost see Kuroo laughing at him for being too obvious, he wonders how oblivious iwaizumi is to his actions.

"Ah right... see you then,Kuroo-san." 

"See you at monday kuroo-chan!" they wave their hands before kuroo realized oikawa skipped his cleaning session again.

Just a small walk and they found the parlour oikawa had been blabbering about, wanting to drag his best friend in that shop 'cause wow! Finally Oikawa had successfully brought iwaizumi to this shop he had been thinking about. He said it isn't gonna be fun if he goes alone and he's thankful that iwaizumi considered on taking him to that parlour.

"I can't believe you have a nasty taste iwa-chan, mint chocolate?!" Oikawa exclaims as iwaizumi takes the cone of ice cream from the lady "Why? I love it. It resembles seijoh."

"I know! But still... it tastes like toothpaste." 

"Shut up! I respect your opinion on eating plain ass flavours as well!"

"For your information, vanilla is superior and valid." Oikawa takes his own cone from the lady, his frustrated face on iwaizumi turned into a chaste smile towards the lady 

"That'll be four hundred yen, sirs." oikawa releases an 'oh' remembering he'd promise the other he'll pay for the ice creams. He reaches for his wallet when hajime has his bills handed to the lady already which made oikawa's eyes widen "Iwa-chan, i thought-"

"Don't worry, i invited you to come with me so," Oikawa almost laughs at what iwaizumi said. It was almost like, 'Don't worry 'cause i'm the one who asked you out' and maybe sometimes oikawa just wants to assume things he know iwaizumi does not even think about. 'Cause maybe oikawa hoped for something out of iwaizumi. 

No- _no_... stop! He's moving on! He shouldn't be feeling things for his bestfriend again. Not when he'd left his feelings for him back in Miyagi, back in Seijoh, back when they were eighteen. 

They find themselves crossing to the park just across the parlour, it wasn't too hot to sit out on the benches as it was a cloudy day— clouds without a sun, but not too dark for the rain to pour down any moment. Just the wind passing by them ruffling their hairs. It wasn't the best day to eat ice cream they don't care anyways. Sitting on a bench just across the play ground where children of sorts age run and scream. Two pairs of eyes planted on the scenery as the sweet melts on their tongue.

"Iwa-chan, do you have something in your head?" oikawa starts without moving his eyes from across, iwaizumi turns his head towards him "mhmm, mint chocolate is a nice flavour."

"So tasteless, iwa-chan."

"Sure."

"So boring,iwa-chan."

"Mhhmmm"

Oikawa finally snaps his head towards the other "Please act like iwa-chan not iwaizumi hajime." the other gives him a confuse look slowly turning it into a giggle "I hate you."

The brunette's eyes soften,warm under the clouds that cover the sunshine. Iwaizumi's laughs are seriously the prettiest. 

"Say,oikawa..." Hajime starts, fidgeting his fingers "How do you say that you like someone?"

Oikawa tenses. "I guess if you get attracted to them, mhmm why do you ask iwa-chan? Do you like someone?" He teases iwaizumi. 

Oh why he shouldn't have asked such stupid question that might hurt his feelings that was slowly leaving. 'Cause whatever iwaizumi is gonna say, it matters. "Ah yes, there's this _girl_ in my class. She's kind of cute? And i think it's time for me to actually date someone as i'm in the right age. Don't you think?"

For a moment,oikawa's body shuts up, his brain shuts up. His lips almost bleeding from biting it too hard. He feels like a ship sinking, No— he feels like a ship exploding amidst the ocean. "Yes,of course iwa-chan. I think it's time for me to start dating as well." 

And he thinks about it, iwaizumi bringing home a girl to his house. Iwaizumi going home later than usual 'cause he needs to walk his girlfriend to the train station. He thinks about iwaizumi going to dates like this, iwaizumi bringing his girlfriend to the places they've went to. Iwaizumi's attention on oikawa divided-

But he does not need to be selfish.

"Are you gonna date one of your fangirls?"

"What?! Of course not! Or i don't know..." _I don't know because all i've been thinking about is going out with you the past four years._

He needs no reason to assume a future he's not sure. What if iwaizumi gets tired of thinking about dating? Or maybe he is too deprived on his studies to focus on other things. All oikawa knows is that he doesn't have the right position to assume and be selfish for his best friend. Maybe a bit of selfish on the side where iwaizumi divides his attention. But no, oikawa does not need to panic, he'd decided to move on and let iwaizumi do whatever he wants. He does not need to panic 'cause all of these are just assumptions.

Surely cohabiting with your best friend, which is the person you're still in love with even when you said you'd move on from him just a year ago and a half, it's arduous. And the fact that your best friend is continuously adoring this girl from his class,making a move from the past months— It's difficult. Mostly just difficult since you have to cheer for him selflessly,give your advices and force him to go out with her already! 

Hajime is a good man at the part where he's giving the girl the space she needs, the time she needs to think. Considering that iwaizumi seems like he's courting the girl, they sometimes chat over the phone or talk casually face to face. Of course, it's iwaizumi,his focus is more on his studies and never wastes his time to chat all the time.

Oikawa can't believe it took iwaizumi to make a move and finally release his coward feelings. Is iwaizumi doing this just for the sake of dating? Or does he actually have real feelings for this girl? Oikawa is pretty sure the second one makes more sense. 

But he continues to deny his feelings for his best friend. _This is wrong._

***

"Iwaizumi is late? This is unusual!"

Second year at Tokyo, hanging out at bars isn't unusual for college students. Blinding lights,noisy people and blasting of the music from the speakers. Oikawa sits down across Hanamaki and Matsukawa, beers on top of their tables while waiting for their friend to come.

"He's probably processing some school thingy shits, but still! This is a boys' night! He should not be late!" Oikawa exclaims, a bottle on his hand freely on the air. The suffocating air is too hot and he feels his ears almost bleeding from the heavy sounds that enters his eardrums.

Matsukawa's arm behind hanamaki's back while the light pink haired one comfortably rest his head on it. Oikawa had been suspecting it, matsukawa and hanamaki dating or maybe there's something going on with them— he can think about multiple things that has been going on between the two and there's a percentage that it's actually not false.

"Why are you so pressed over him being late? You always arrive late as well." Matsukawa states which makes oikawa scream a "Shut up!"

"Yeah, besides... maybe he walked _that_ girl to the train station." hanamaki.

"Does he really have to? It's always bros before hoes!" He chugs from his bottle, nose scrunching with eyebrows furrowed. _That Girl._

"Oikawa slow down will ya?" Oikawa laughs it off "Let's have fun without iwa-chan!!" He yells raising his bottle up high. The two guys across him does not respond.

"What do you mean,shittykawa?" Oikawa is surely doomed when he hears the familiar voice ring into his ear despite the blasting music. Oikawa stands in front of their booth with crossing arms and a scowl for oikawa. Hanamaki and Matsukawa zips their mouth, stopping themselves from bursting out laughing.

Oikawa could only be afraid, now it's a sign that he should not talk behind iwaizumi's back again. "I'm the one sulking here,iwa-chan! You came late and we should be the one who's mad here!"

Iwaizumi stops himself from protesting and sits down beside oikawa whose bottle is almost finished without waiting for iwaizumi. "I'm sorry. Something came up." 

Matsukawa pushes the bottle of beer towards iwaizumi, accepting it and chugging it down. "Thank god you arrived. Now oikawa can stop whining about you." Oikawa rolls his eyes.

Oikawa can't process the fact that iwaizumi is right there, sitting beside him. Looking fine as hell in his button up silky dress shirt. It's not even all buttoned up, fuck those three buttons freely unbuttoned showing hajime's chest to the whole world. Oikawa could only wish, no one should notice iwaizumi in this attractive state. The sweat going down his neck, words rolling out from his thin red lips and his spiky hair that's always messy, oikawa could only imagine himself gripping it.

Oikawa stops himself from thinking too much lewd things. Inappropriate,selfish,hostile. He could only chug down his beer while him and his friends chat.

"Our university is so pressuring, it's like hell! I have to study late at night like everyday!" Hanamaki complains, iwaizumi adds an "I know right?!"

"But you worked hard for that university,iwaizumi. Don't tell me you're hating it after you stayed up late every night to study for the entrance exams."

"Ah, i don't."

A bunch of girls in their revealing outfits, curly hairstyles, cocktails on their hands approach their booth. Eyes sparkling and batting their eyelashes to a specific person. 

"Ah! Oikawa Tooru from the volleyball team! The rumors about you being more handsome in real life is actually true!" 

oikawa gives that smile, a cheeky embarrassed smile. He laughs "Ah,thank you.." Maybe at that time, oikawa wishes the attention stays at him when they advert their eyes to the man sitting beside him.

"Oh? You're oikawa's friend? You sure are hot as well!" They giggle, iwaizumi's face flushed, his palms rubbing the back of his neck. He smiles.

_Fuck that smile. You can't even smile like that to me._

Oikawa pulls iwaizumi's arm, bringing him closer. Hanamaki and Matsukawa could only stare at this heating moment, 'cause for instance— they knew oikawa is being too obvious. The two surely have one mind for thinking the same thing when they looked at each other, they can't assume too much but the hints are too obvious and iwaizumi is the only person who's oblivious in this moment.

"Ah he surely is" Oikawa smiles, kind but deadly "If you don't mind, me and iwa-chan are getting drinks." he pulls iwaizumi off from his chair giving hanamaki and matsukawa a look. And that makes oikawa sigh a relief in his head 'cause finally the girls left when they left as well,parting ways.

"Oikawa, do you actually want to get drinks again?" iwaizumi blurts when oikawa stops walking amidst. He faces iwaizumi, eyes sharp and almost breathless. He does not know why he's like this. _If Hajime wants to flirt with girls then let him be! I don't have the right to be jealous._ "Oikawa?"

Oikawa grins, totally different from the person he was just a second ago "of course,iwa-chan."

They order another bucket and Hanamaki grumbles about how they're gonna finish too many in one night and get out sober. Maybe oikawa just wants to drink himself to death, with all these nonstop volleyball practices and cramming for their exams; He indeed deserves a break, and his friends as well. 

It was at his third bottle that he forces iwaizumi to dance "Iwa-chan, come on! This is a once in a life time!" He whines pulling iwaizumi's arm. 

"Ugh, you stink shittykawa."

"Rude iwa-chan. Come on. We should give makki and mattsun some lovey dovey time— look at how they're about to eat each other's throats any moment" He eyes the two,smirking, which he received a yell of heys and what the hell!

No doubt oikawa teasing them when they both had flushed cheeks and avoiding eyes. "Fine." Iwaizumi finally stands up from his seat eyeing hanamaki and matsukawa who are awkwardly sitting now, funny how they used to be so comfy with each other just seconds ago. 

In just a second that iwaizumi stands up, oikawa had dragged him to the dance floor already. The lights are more blinding, the music is deafening as well, too many people and very hot. Hajime looks at his bestfriend who doesn't mind whatever hurdles are there. Oikawa under the dark, lights reflecting to his face, tooru sways his body. Attractive and hot. Iwaizumi could only gulp the tension that's been building up.

"Come on iwa-chan! You're so boring. Dance with me." Oikawa steps forward towards him, slowly moving his hands towards iwaizumi's, bringing it up to his own waist as he grins,sways, drunked.

Iwaizumi does not resist the hot tension 'cause he'd bring himself to sway his body as well,oikawa smirks. He better enjoy this moment while it lasts. Not only that Iwaizumi looks so hot right now, he looks way too sexy and sweaty, drunk and oikawa is so hungry. He'd expect iwaizumi to follow his crazy tactics but he never for once expected iwaizumi to accept getting in this tension. Where you hold your bestfriend as you dance, knowing that you're both feeling hot. True, oikawa should feel the moment while it lasts. 

The first time they went to the bar, with hanamaki and matsukawa as well was when they were nineteen. They've drunked themselves to whatever beverage they're in the mood for and after a ton of glasses, they find themselves having fun at the dance floor. It was different, hanamaki and matsukawa were dancing like crazy, oikawa doing one of his weird dances and iwaizumi going along with his funny moves. It was enjoyable, just friends hanging out and being their dork selves. But this time, they were on a distant level. Just the two of them, oikawa and iwaizumi, swaying like nothing else matters. No funny dances and displeasing moves. It was instead replaced by multiple sways of hips and rolls of their bodies; Skinship and eye contact. 

Oikawa does not bother to think about other things than iwaizumi going along this dance. 

Breathless and fun, they never noticed how they're too close to each other. forehead to forehead, lips inches away,faces hot and flushed. "Iwa-chan.." Oikawa breathes. Iwaizumi, so into the moment, palm had travelled to the back of his best friend. His eyes lazy as he replies back his name "Oikawa.."

Oikawa does not know what's going to happen next nor he assumes it. Is iwaizumi gonna pull back? Bring himself out of the dance floor and ruin the moment? Is he gonna push oikawa away? Is he gonna-

Oikawa gasps. There was certainly a bit of hope at the back of his head that iwaizumi would do this. His lips pressing on iwaizumi's. 

Hajime's eyes were closed, his hold on oikawa's waist is tight. It was a matter of seconds that oikawa drags his arm and grips on iwaizumi's wet hair; Closing his eyes as well,feeling the moment. He kisses back, his tongue moves the way iwaizumi wants. Everything that occupies his head just leaves as he got strike by bliss. Oh for the love of the heavens! He's kissing his bestfriend! He's kissing the man he'd been in love with! He waited for this to happen. Isn't this too weird? Iwaizumi kissing him and probably does not even remember who he's kissing. Or maybe iwaizumi with his lips pressed on oikawa, thinking of someone else. But the more he thinks about it... it looks like he's taking advantage of this moment.

He can't help but shiver, pull back from hajime's touch. No— No.No. He just can't take advantage of his bestfriend! Now how is he gonna face iwaizumi for the rest of his life? What if iwaizumi finally knows his hideous feelings for him? What if iwaizumi does not want to face him?

No... Iwa-chan initiated the kiss.

He receives a wide eye from hajime. Oikawa is nowhere knowledgable if iwaizumi was shook that he kissed oikawa, or the fact that oikawa pulled back. Oikawa does not know because soon after that, he does not remember what happened next. He remembers getting dragged to their apartment and waking up in the morning without any upper clothes and shoes.

His head is aching, it feels like it has been struck by lightning. His head is full of dreadful thoughts, shocks! what if iwaizumi actually does not want to face him right now? What if- 

He does not even bother to put on any shirt nor is aware of his abhorrent looks that resulted from yesterday. Oikawa slams open his door. Iwaizumi sitting on their dining table with a coffee on his hands, got startled by the movement.

"Shittykawa, slow down will you-" He eyes oikawa from head to toe, he takes back his words "Drink your medications. This should help your headache." He points the glass of water and tablets beside it.

Oikawa almost sighs in relief knowing that iwaizumi is still iwaizumi after yesterday's incident. Oikawa sits down in front of him, taking in the tablets mouthing a "thank you" right after. They sit down like that just for another five minutes,iwaizumi drinking his caffiene while oikawa stares in complete space. Oikawa is afraid to bring up something from yesterday, lots of questions fill his brain. Can't even think about what to say to iwaizumi, why is iwaizumi acting like everything is normal though? Doesn't it matter to him? Did he forget it?

"Oikawa," Tooru hears his name being called by the other "Yes?" He questions 

"I'm..." Oikawa is not ready to hear iwaizumi say _'Oikawa,i'm sorry i was dragged by the tension... i don't like you, don't take this the wrong way.'_

Oikawa is not ready to reveal his disappointed reaction to iwaizumi "Oikawa,I finally had her to answer to me."

What?

"I have a girlfriend now." 

Maybe if oikawa doesn't have ears, maybe if oikawa wasn't paying attention, maybe if oikawa's head is still spinning around— He probably wouldn't have been so flabbergasted and agonized right now. If only he could form something properly out from his mouth without stuttering.

"Congratulations, iwa-chan." He smiles, his grip on his pants tight. Iwaizumi only smiles back.

_How rude of iwa-chan to smile so carefree without knowing i'm falling through a pithole of sadness and distress._

He could only laugh at himself for having the sense of hope that iwaizumi returns his feelings. Now that he confirmed iwaizumi was only dragged by the tension, he wants to swallow himself whole.

"She answered me yesterday so i walked her to the train station, the reason why i was late last night." _How could he?_

"Really? You must be having a great day yesterday." 

_How could you kiss me last night and announce you have a girlfriend right after?_

Oikawa does not want to feel jealous and horrid, but taking it in all- just how long is he gonna take it? Oikawa wishes he's selfless at the moment but he just can't.

"You could say that."

_You never noticed how disappointed i look right now because you're too happy for yourself._

  
Oikawa goes home later than usual the next few weeks, every saturday he'd go to practice early in the morning (which of course he does not, he's just leaving their apartment because he refuses to interact with hajime.) and at sundays iwaizumi goes out to meet with his _girlfriend_. That's why they never really had the time to know what's happening to each other's lives right now.

What bothers oikawa was that iwaizumi went out to fetch his girlfriend and what's worse is that he's bringing her to their apartment so she can meet his bestfriend. Oikawa does not consider thinking about these situations that makes him want to bury himself. He's sitting on their couch, does not even bother to make himself presentable,just his sweatpants and jersey alone. He's watching one of those morning reality shows when their door barge open.

"Ah oikawa," The sight of iwaizumi smiling with a girl behind him. She was just as cute as the girl oikawa had been imagining and that's what makes it worse because he thinks they are both cute but oikawa is just a _male_.

He walks himself to the both of them beaming "Iwa-chan~ ... Mhmm and ?" 

The girl,shy but bubbly offers her hand "Hirai Yue" they both shake hands and oikawa almost shivers on spot just by the contact.

"Hirai-san brought some cake, maybe we should eat it."

"Hajime, i told you to call me yue!"

oikawa mouths the _hajime_

"If that's what you like, wait there at the couch i'll take the plates and forks."

They both sit on the couch,awkward. How could oikawa be so awkward at this time when he's so out going most of the time? 

He starts to talk "So you're going to the same university as _iwaizumi_?"

Eyes litting up,Hirai replies "Yes, we do have the same classes in some subjects. I also heard of you, from hajime of course and some girls in my classes that talk about you."

"What? Really? I'm from a different university though?"

"Some of them are great fans of volleyball and they've seen you in that one match of your uni and our's. They were talking about some handsome setter guy called oikawa and i found out later that you're hajime's room mate."

Oikawa could only release an 'ah' then iwaizumi comes back with three plates and forks. They eat the dessert, it was best since iwaizumi and oikawa had eaten breakfast just before iwaizumi left their apartment.

But oikawa has to admit he dislikes seeing his bestfriend laughing heartily from hirai's jokes. He can't help but feel something digging a hole on his stomach. He has to accept the reality that this view is going to be normal and he'll often see it, even if he can't see it, that's what they would be doing in his mind anyways.

 _ah so selfish_

  
and the worst part is him having to support iwaizumi when he just can't.

  
***

  
Iwaizumi is in a healthy on going relationship as of now. His performance in school is getting better and better.

How devastating that oikawa is the complete opposite. Spring Tournaments are coming and he'd been focusing on volleyball too much he'd forgotten about his academics. Iwaizumi nags at him a lot, to study and focus on other things aside from sports as well, he never listened. And the fact that he betrayed his promise on moving on from iwaizumi, his heartbreak is adding to this pressure. It might not matter to others but this heartbreak over his childish love with iwaizumi is too miserable. Not that only he had been hiding his feelings from him the past five years but he had been yearning for love from iwaizumi as well and what he expected of iwaizumi dividing his attention over him and his girlfriend- he thinks it's too cruel. Maybe he's the cruel one, his bestfriend just wants to get a life.

As usual, oikawa goes home late and never stays too long at their apartment, iwaizumi is too concerned he asked oikawa what was the matter. The latter answered 'nothing', iwaizumi who can read oikawa like an open book neverminds his lie.

  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" stapled papers everywhere on their dining table. Highlighters,pens and laptop, iwaizumi stops doing what he was doing. It's eleven in the evening when their door slams open revealing a tardy oikawa tooru leaving iwaizumi feral.

"Volleyball practice was later than usual." He answers as he take off his shoes but iwaizumi does not let him go "Liar. You went drinking did you?"

Oikawa stayed silent, the atmosphere stayed silent. There was nothing to hide anymore when his physical and mental state right now are showing signs that he's wasted. "It doesn't matter,iwa-chan..."

"Yes it does! Tooru! You don't go drink alcohol and come back late as fuck! What if something happens to you?!"

"You don't understand-"

"How could i understand when you don't even talk to me?!"

Oikawa stays silent again,frozen on his spot "Tell me everything that's bothering you! We're both in this together right? Then how are you selfishly getting buried under these problems of yours?!" 

Iwaizumi almost tears up when he sees oikawa's tears strolling down his face silently "You will not understand." 

Hajime does not know what to speak as oikawa stomps his feet to his room and slams the door shut loudly.

Iwaizumi can only feel disgusted of himself. How could he not understand oikawa at this time? He cares so much for the latter but somehow oikawa is arrogant that he does not want to be understood. He thinks about the possibilities that made oikawa a disaster. 

_Was i a bad friend?_

  
It does not stop there because iwaizumi receives a call from an unknown number the day after when his last class in the afternoon was finally finished

"Hello?"

" _Is this iwaizumi-san?_ "

"Ah yes this is. Who is this?"

" _It's Kuroo._ "

"Kuroo-san?... How did you get my number?"

" _Oikawa gave it to me, he said to call you incase something happens to him- Well that's the matter, is oikawa with you right now?_ "

"What? No. Why? What happened?" Iwaizumi can't help but feel his palms sweat just by mentioning oikawa's name. What the hell happened to him?

" _He wasn't in class today. I called him but he did not pick up, i figured out he was with you?_ "

"I'll try calling him. If you see him call me again."

" _Okay,iwaizumi-san,see you._ "

"Thank you."

The moment he ends the call, his fingers dialed oikawa's number hastily. It wasn't easy to reach him as well, it took a lot of "The number you have dialed is busy at the moment" before he answered with silence.

"Oikawa where the fuck are you?! I told you not to skip your classes, you're in uni for fuck sake oikawa! You are not in high school!"

"Hajime,i'm going home later don't worry."

"That's not what matters here,oikawa. Go home early and let us talk. You can't go on like this forever—— What the fuck?!" He does not even let iwaizumi finish,he'd already ended the call.

Iwaizumi almost tears off his own hair from being frustrated, he swears his wrinkles are forming from being too stressed on his best friend. Atleast he'd make sure that oikawa is going home. 

He texts Hirai to go out with him, just to eat something to lower his stress level.

  
***

"Oikawa-san? He's probably just stressed, you should talk to him." Hirai stirs her milk shake with her straw, eyelashes batting and worried face. Iwaizumi on the other hand almost has his frown on the floor "I told you. I've insisted to talk a lot of times! He never listens to me."

"Hajime, you're his friend. You should understand him more."

"But he does not want to be understood." Hirai looks up at him, a blank face sprayed on her face. "That's why, find a way. You two can't just go on like that."

Iwaizumi sighs from exhaustion, he believes the things running inside his mind is too many to count. Finals are just weeks from now and his best friend is going shit in his mind. He doesn't have time to think about exams when oikawa is acting like this.

"You're right, thanks." Hirai smiles at that.

It was only six in the evening, iwaizumi and hirai are walking to the train station. Warm hands linked together with face flushed as ever. Iwaizumi tends to forget that Hirai Yue is his first girlfriend and looking at what they have right now, he's surely happy with it, Hirai is a kind woman to be with.

They pass by a lot of shops, it's getting dark but the city never sleeps. Tokyo is diverse from Miyagi. Miyagi smells like home, wind is not as polluted as Tokyo. Living in a city is surely exhausting for iwaizumi as well. 

He assumes oikawa isn't home yet but knowing oikawa, he keeps what he always say but he still worries nonstop over the brunette for not going home. 

They arrive at the train station, Hirai saying her goodbye to iwaizumi. "Hajime,i'll go first." She beams at him, a soft one.

"Sure." Iwaizumi was taken aback when the woman reaches to place a chaste peck on his cheeks. Both of their faces are red "Talk with oikawa-san, okay?"

Hajime nods. "Thank you for walking me here i'll see you-" She did not have time to finish her sentence when iwaizumi's ringtone chimes. He gives him a sorry look and took his phone.

_Kuroo?_

He answers it.

"Kuroo-san? Hello?"

He can hear the other side sighing in relief _"Ah thanks, you answered."_

Iwaizumi raises a brow,waiting for kuroo to get to the point. _"Oikawa is here in my apartment. He's wasted as hell!"_

His eyes dilate "What?!" Hirai gives him a look. Iwaizumi stops himself from panicking, there's no need to be paranoid. 

_"Can you please pick him up here? I'm sorry i can't bring him there since i do not know where your apartment is- Ah! Oikawa stop! Don't be so arrogant-Ouch!"_

_"Is that iwa-chan? No! Don't call him, I'll go home by myself!"_

Iwaizumi swears he almost drops his phone hearing oikawa babble those words, he sounds awful.

_"Oikawa stop! Ah iwaizumi san? Are you still there?"_

"Yes,i'm coming. Please send me your address."

"Okay,i will. Thank you iwaizumi-san."

The call ends and he looks at hirai with an anxious face. "What's the matter?" The other asks with a worried face.

"It's oikawa, i'm going to pick him up" He groans "I'll see you at monday,Yue-san."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. Goodnight!"

"Be careful on your way,Hajime" 

After assuring that her boyfriend is gonna be fine by himself,they wave each other a goodbye and iwaizumi runs out of the station, looking at the address that kuroo had sent to his number. He's thanking the heavens that it wasn't as far as he thought it would be, a few runs and that's it. 

He wasn't false because in just minutes he's in front of kuroo's door, knocking with a distressful look. The ebony haired man opening the door with a worried face as well.

"Come in." 

The moment he walks in he sees oikawa laying on kuroo's sofa, out of his daze- sleeping hazily. He crouches beside him, his face is surely full of disaster. Iwaizumi shakes him lightly,sobering him up "Oikawa... Hey, wake up,we're going home now."

Oikawa slowly opens his eyes, he almost falls down only if iwaizumi wasn't there beside him. "Iwa-chan? What are you doing here? I told you i'll go home."

"You are not going home by yourself in this state oikawa and i am telling you right now to stand up normally so i can bring you home properly." Oikawa rubs his eyes,sitting on kuroo's sofa.

"Iwa-chan, what if you slander me when we arrive home?"

Iwaizumi groans "Shut up,let's go home." Iwaizumi stands up from his position to put on oikawa's back pack and drag the other to stand up. Oikawa can barely stand up properly with his condition. Iwaizumi looks at kuroo "I'm sorry for the bother and thank you as well, we'll go now kuroo-san."

Kuroo waves a hand of no worries "Don't worry, oikawa is one of the best players in our team. Aside from that, he's my friend as well." Kuroo shows a worried smile "Becareful,you two."

They both left kuroo's apartment with iwaizumi giving oikawa a support on his waist while oikawa blabbers quietly "Iwa-chan don't kill me when we arrive home" "I'm sorry iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi stops a cab to bring them home, having a hard time with slouchy oikawa. It wasn't a long ride home, just oikawa sleeping on iwaizumi's lap his jeans wet from his drool. The last twenty minutes that passed was mostly iwaizumi contemplating about his life and how shall he deal with his bestfriend as well. 'Cause not only does oikawa lives his own life but he has to stand for him as well, as a bestfriend.

He thinks about the possibilities that bothers oikawa, his volleyball career? Academics? Relationships? How is he supposed to know when oikawa does not talk?! All he can do is read his face,how he's feeling but he does not know the reason behind that majestic frown of his.

The worst part is having to support oikawa to walk up the stairs but iwaizumi can only thank the heavens that their room is only at the second floor 'cause if it exceeded he might have added another amount of stress on himself.

He unlocks their door and lays the half asleep oikawa on their couch "Iwa..." he whispers. "...I'm sorry." 

Iwaizumi could only nod with his state,he's tired. "If you're awake now, might as well have a shower and go to sleep."

Oikawa chuckles, an 'in pain' chuckle "You smell,iwa-chan."

"Well you smell like an asshole."

Oikawa only smiles a little, iwaizumi sitting on the sofa just beside him.

"Am i really an asshole,iwa-chan?"

"Not just an asshole. You're a dumbass shittykawa, you're also acting like a menace right now."

The brunette giggles again "You love me anyways," he pauses "I'm sorry for real though... i messed up badly."

Iwaizumi groans in approval "Yes, let's talk tomorrow. I know you have a lot of things to tell me- don't go running away or i'll beat the shit out of you."

Oikawa smiles as iwaizumi groans of exhaustion again "I'm so tired."

Oikawa does not move right after iwaizumi took his bath and slept in his room. He's too tired to move as well,not only physically he admits. He's tired of thinking about different solutions that'll build him up, he's tired of making excuses to iwaizumi, he's tired of everything. What makes him feel worse is not only he carries his own burden but ecumbering iwaizumi with his problems also.

  
Then it's a saturday morning, iwaizumi woke up earlier than expected and cooked them both breakfast. They live in the same house but he can't even remember when was the last time he's cooked breakfast for the both of them, it was always oikawa waking up earlier and the moment iwaizumi wakes up,oikawa had left with his toast already. Feels like he's living alone then.

Oikawa had stepped out of his room, he was his normal oikawa that plants a grin on his face at the morning that annoys iwaizumi so much. He stretches his arms and sits down on their dining table while the other placed a plate full of sausage and eggs on the table.

"Good boy, iwa-chan." oikawa releases a chuckle. "You're supposed to be the dog here so don't good boy me,asshole."

"Ah so blunt,early in the morning.."

As piece by piece of their food gets into their mouth, iwaizumi thinks about the words he should say.

"Oikawa," Tooru,mouth full, he raises his eyebrows. Iwaizumi hesitates before he questions "what's bothering you?"

Oikawa does not answer for a minute,head full of thoughts as well he smiles lightly. "it's nothing I'm telling you iwa-chan. It's all about volleyball practice that's stressing me out." 

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Sure." oikawa huffs at that 

"Iwa-chan,i'm telling you. It's nothing!"

Maybe iwaizumi wants to choke oikawa to death at this point, he thought this was gonna be easy considering the ambience between them had lighten and oikawa is back to his normal yahoo boy to iwaizumi but he only thought. 

Oikawa is still as arrogant as ever.

"Oh. I have volleyball practice at one." iwaizumi hums at that, mad internally. "Do you have anything you want?"

"No."

"Ah so stubborn,iwa-chan." iwaizumi rolls his eyes, _you're the stubborn here._

It wasn't long till oikawa left their apartment, a goodbye smile as he closes the door like he used to. It's supposed to be a Yue-san day tomorrow but iwaizumi had texted his girlfriend to postpone as he decided to spend time with his bestfriend, _to make up for everything_ he said. Hirai agreed so fast saying they have the time for their lives, spend his day with his bestfriend!

Hours passed by the afternoon, iwaizumi is left alone starting another series on their television. He sprays himself on their couch letting the spring air that comes from their glass window hug his form. Lazy eyes as he forces himself to stay awake to finish what he's watching with him actually understanding something.

What was it again? a bunch of kids in their school uniforms, acting like a super hero? It does sound interesting and it indeed is interesting,for iwaizumi atleast.

Maybe boring himself on watching a series alone is just him escaping his situation right now, escaping the fact that he can't get anything goof from oikawa even if he'd force him to do so. _Oikawa is such a brat_. Iwaizumi knew his bestfriend is arrogant as ever, just like when oikawa wouldn't give up on insisting to buy ice cream which he's not allowed at that time because he had sore throat or maybe when oikawa insisted to stay up till nine to practice his setting with iwaizumi. Iwaizumi has to laugh at this, he remembers shouting at oikawa deafeningly to stop overworking himself and dragged him out of the gym.

Oh what a nice day to think about your bestfriend being annoying and falling asleep right after. He finds himself passed out on his couch and hours later he wakes up to the TV still on, the episodes of the series on going.

It's only three and the sun is not as hot as summer's. Oikawa is probably going home late at night, he does not even bother to think about it 'cause for instance- oikawa is going home late.

Sometimes he thinks about what will happen after they graduate, do they find jobs in Tokyo and live with each other till they get married? Or maybe go home to Miyagi to their parents. Why does he even think about his future with oikawa?! Isn't it time for him to seperate ways with oikawa and grow up? He knew too well that they both depend on each other ever since they both laid eyes towards another. To think that their middle school and high school is full of going to each other's houses and working on their assignments through the night, helping each other on subjects they suck. Plus strengthening and bringing out each other's best when it comes to volleyball. Having the same dreams to fullfill, some weren't met and some were complied. 

And now at college days, emotion of one is emotion of two. Parting ways were a part of their growing up and neither one of them wants to accept the reality that they should not rely on the other when it comes to everything. Maybe oikawa needs to improve his cooking skills so he can cook for himself when iwaizumi is gone or maybe iwaizumi needs to find other hobbies than going with the flow with oikawa on his crazy tactics when the brunette is gone. 

Maybe iwaizumi just wants to play volleyball with oikawa again.

It's been a while since he hit a spike, may it be oikawa's toss that he last received or not. Just the thought of going back to doing his most favorite thing to do with a favorite person makes his insides jump in glee. Maybe he should ask oikawa to play with him sometimes when he's free.

"Iwa-chan~" It isn't even that late, what time was it? six?

"Oh shit,i forgot to cook for you, you should've texted me." It wasn't even that late when oikawa slams their door open with a convenience store's plastic bag hang on his fingers, he drops them on the table. "So selfish,iwa-chan."

Why is oikawa back like this again? He does not understand him. 

They eat dinner with iwaizumi cooking another piece for his oh so beloved bestfriend and oikawa almost jumps in glee at it. Dinner was nothing but clicking of utensils and the sound of chewing,as usual they finish it quickly and silent. Oikawa washes the dishes and iwaizumi slams himself on the couch turning on the TV.

It isn't a friday night but he knows oikawa would agree on watching a movie together at a saturday night instead. Besides, when was the last time they did this again? He can't remember. Oikawa had been going home late and looks like he's gonna get sick from being too tired. He just slams himself on his bed when he finished showering. 

After he was so sure that the dishes are as clean as he wanted, he walks to the living room with what he got in that plastic bag he brought home. Two cans of beer. He hands the can to the dark haired man, hajime accepts it with a thanks and proceeds to lean on the arm wrest opposite from iwaizumi does, bringing themselves to comfort. Or what oikaw calls, being with hajime is more than any comfort.

"Shittykawa,you choose the movie." iwaizumi hands the remote to the brunette, all he received was a smile then "You might not want what i want to watch right now."

"Mhmm i don't care anymore,just put out whatever you want to watch." Oikawa rolls his eyes playfully, pressing the remote firmly as he types in the movie he wanted to show.

Iwaizumi glances on the screen.

"That's romance."

"I know!"

"You know how we don't watch romance here,together."

Oikawa laughs, this is stupid. Surely, romance movies always make the atmosphere awkward between them— every single time. Then they agreed on avoiding that genre on a movie night. Comedy,Horror or Thriller whatsoever but not Romance.

They did not like that genre anyways.

"You said i could choose!"

"I expected you'd choose some train to busan shit or whatsoever and not an animated movie."

"You don't know me too well, iwaizumi hajime-san."

"Plus that's too overrated" oikawa glares at him "No it's not,it's just too good."

He hits the button,playing the movie. It's a nice movie,they both had watched it before on their own. The movie itself was a big hit not just in Japan but all around the globe, had fans of anime swooning over it.

Their couch is comfy, fitting the two of them in it just fine, with tooru's thighs in contact with the other's, shoulders resting a proximity not that close yet. Even if their heads are tons of inches far from each other, tooru was sure that he can feel hajime's hot breath without even feeling it and how cute it is to see his iwa-chan, lips parted and his doe eyes which underneath is his very deep bags (oikawa assumed is from his late night studies and shit he doesn't care anymore.). He adjusts himself, thighs with each other parting ways,sticking himself to the arm wrest. 

"It's so fucked up, she was helping him on being with another girl when she's in love." iwaizumi comments.

"Yeah... But look at him, so drained when he went to that date." oikawa takes a sip from his can, halfway through finished. He's sure he had left three or four more cans at the fridge.

"And this is where shit happens," the brunette stays silent "I love this film but it makes me sad at the part where they stopped exchanging bodies,if Taki did not move they probably wouldn't see each other again."

oikawa nods a silent _yes_ out from his mouth.

His head is going to break. Yes, 'cause what if iwaizumi and him never gets to see each other again? That's not impossible, oikawa could confess right then and there and iwaizumi might hide himself from his bestfriend who does not even know if he's homosexual now that he'd gotten attached to a male. He didn't have time to process everything, nor process his sexuality. I mean he did like girls and still adore them till this point and would even date them but he does not know. He does not know if he's just attached to iwaizumi or if this four or five years of feelings towards hajime was real.

But what's he gonna do now that hajime has a girlfriend where he's more than buoyant in?

His answer was simple.

"Hajime,"

End everything what he's feeling and move on.

Iwaizumi hums as a response that his ears are all ready for oikawa's sentence, but that's what was he thought— he _thought_ he was ready.

"Do you know how it feels to love a person hopelessly? Even though you know they're not gonna have the same feelings for you yet you still won't let go of what you're feeling for that person." Iwaizumi finally darts his eyes on oikawa, he was taken a back with the words that retreated from the other's mouth.

"What do you mean?" it wasn't even a question, more of a statement. Iwaizumi finds himself counting his breaths.

"Of course you don't. Of course-"

"Who is this person? Did they hurt you? Why don't i know?! Tooru."

Oikawa avoids his eyes, his own buried on the television. Why bother when you can just shut your mouth? His heart might fall out any moment and he does not know if the reason behind it is iwaizumi harsh with his reply on his confession or the fact that he's too nervous right now. He's not good in hiding his emotions and hajime is the person who knows every face oikawa would make.

He takes a sip from his can, he can feel the tinge of sleepiness in him already.

"Tooru." Iwaizumi calls his name.

"Don't mind it anymore iwa-chan, it's not even me that i'm talking about." He shrugs it even though he knows this iwa-chan wouldn't do what he says. "Tooru, tell me now."

Oikawa's almost breathless and lost from words, he just wants to push the 'don't mind it' words to hajime but it looks like the other won't accept it. He's lost.

"I can't hajime- i ca-"

"I swear to god,oikawa. Who is this person and why would you not tell me? Do you not trust me enough? I would've helped you cope up!" oikawa does not answer " Is it someone we both know? Whom i don't know? What? I'm your bestfriend! I should know the person who's hurting you-"

"Fuck! Shut up! It's you! Okay? You're the one who's hurting me!" 

Hajime shuts up. Oikawa can only bite his lips to prevent his tears from strolling down and he's glad that it worked. 

"Yes it's what you think,hajime. I've been in love with you for oh so long! Five years! That's how long i've been holding my feelings towards you." He stops to see the other's expression.

Hajime's expression was blank,or rather, perplexed.

"And i've been realistic that we won't happen 'cause yes, my bestfriend likes girls and he has a girlfriend. Just when i used to get jealous over girls approaching you back in highschool, just when i was there looking at you- you never had someone. And now that i looked away for just a second and you tell me that you wanted a girlfriend." 

"It hurted me in any ways and i don't know. I told myself that i'm stopping whatever i am feeling for you just now and i can't help but pour everything out. I just don't know, it hurts when i think about you everyday, thinking that you're probably with Hirai-san. It hurts when i see you laugh over her jokes. It hurts when you kissed me and then the day later you're announcing that you're dating someone and you totally forgot about what happened between us. I know it hurts me but it's not like i'm letting you feel guilty right now it's just that-"

The noise from the TV is loud and clear but all that's clear in hajime is oikawa's voice. He did not know all these things oikawa was feeling.

"Tooru." He calls his name

"No, no, don't worry! Let's just act normal and forget about everything i said-"

"Tooru."

"I'm so dumb but please don't be mean on your words right now-"

"Tooru for fucks sake shut up." he utters

Oikawa finally stops his rumbling, his ears up and not so ready for hajime's words.

"I'm sorry. I-i did not know that's what you felt." Oikawa nods "Also i'm a dreadful person for acting that i've forgotten about that kiss and yes i'm an asshole for declaring my relationship after."

there was a second of silence before iwaizumi says something again and that's when oikawa had his jaw dropped

"Maybe if you confessed earlier, i would've considered. I was arguing with myself if what i've been feeling whenever you're around is romantic and i did confirm it was but i don't know. I let go of it since i thought you were gonna leave if i opened up."

oikawa huffs a "What?" His head is going crazy,his tears are falling and he can taste the saltiness of it when it reaches down the side of his lips. 

Anything does not matter anymore. The show that's still playing on the television does not matter anymore. Just the words that left iwaizumi's mouth matters right now and it hurted him in many more ways. He feels like fainting right then and there.

"I'm sorry,oikawa. I did like you but i have a girlfriend right now and i love her. We should not break our friendship."

Oikawa stays breathless and Iwaizumi stays scared of oikawa's next reaction. They stay silent for a while till oikawa finishes his can of beer.

"Yeah,right. My feelings shouldn't break our almost two decades of friendship." He sniffs and swipes his tears away. Hoping that it'd stop any second, but it does not. He's ugly crying and iwaizumi does not know what to do.

He stays there with a sorry face, holding himself from comforting oikawa.

"Oikawa, i love you and i care for you the most. If there are things troubling you i'll always be here."

The brunette wipes a tear again and faces iwaizumi "Then can i hug you right now? Just a friendly hug,nothing more."

Iwaizumi does not hesitate and easy the atmosphere. He wraps his arms around oikawa's back and rests his head on top of the other's crown who's burying his face on his chest,wrapping his arms around iwaizumi's waist.

They stay there for a minute,and another and then another again while oikawa sobs lightly, wetting the other's shirt and hajime rubbing circles on his back. It was not until oikawa speaks again.

"I'm going to Argentina."

Iwaizumi almost drops his mouth from the statement "What?" they do not move but oikawa can feel the hajime's movement

"I'm going to Argentina. I'm pursuing my volleyball career there," oikawa buries his face even deeper on the other's chest. He can feel his heart beat,his breathing and he wanted this ever since. "I was chosen as one of the players who wants to pursue their volleyball career to train and study more about volleyball overseas i guess. I might play for a professional team as well,"

"Oikawa,i- congratulations."

"That's the reason behind my going home late thingys and my exam scores dropping god, don't worry i'm working on it though,you know how i have the best grades out of the four of us back in highschool." oikawa cackles 

"Yeah, we get it you're good. You're bad in english though, how are you gonna survive out there?" iwaizumi can feel oikawa smile when he tightens his tug on his shirt.

"For your information,mister iwaizumi hajime. I've improved my english skills as well." He says in english and iwaizumi breathes a chuckle. 

"Save your english 'cause people from argentina speaks spanish,idiot." oikawa perks his head "Wait- They do?! How am i gonna get in a spanish class before i leave?! Shit!"

Iwaizumi laughs as they broke apart from the hug noticing the movie is still there playing.

Maybe their love wasn't like Taki and Mitsuha's. Their destiny wasn't as sweet as the characters but it rather was bitter.

  
_Maybe if you confessed earlier, i would've considered._

The words that hunts oikawa so much.

  
***

  
"Tooru,love,i'm gonna miss you so much. Call us when you're free okay?"

Third Year in Tokyo. D-day of oikawa's departure. It's gonna be hard for iwaizumi to get used to being alone in his apartment now. Even when oikawa used to be not home most of the time, there's still something missing when he'd left their apartment a week before his departure. Going home to Miyagi to spend the week with his family

"Mom! Not in front of everyone!" He whisphers shouts to his mother who's cackling hard.

Everyone was right there to see him off. His highschool and college team mates whom are very close to him. His parents and iwaizumi's mother as well who treated him like his own child considering that she'd known him ever since she was in his mother's stomach.

"Oikawa-san! We'll work hard to beat karasuno this time." Kindaichi exclaimed with a nodding kunimi beside him. Oikawa smiles at him "If you don't, you'll be a disgrace to seijoh-"

"Hey,oikawa stop scaring him." matsukawa heaves a laugh "It's not that you beat karasuno as well." hanamaki snickers beside matsukawa and every seijoh team mate of them laughs "I hate you so much,makki!"

Then Kuroo as well bids oikawa a goodbye with a joke and how he should pay rent everytime he'd crash at kuroo's house. Now iwaizumi knew where oikawa goes at if he doesn't go home, he did figure it out once though.

Then laughter dies and iwaizumi can see their friends and his parents' emotional faces with oikawa's departure. Not gonna lie since oikawa is a big part of each of them and they might not see him for years. 

He roams his eyes on every person there but he did not recognize himself being abnormally quiet since then and the eyes of a brunette that buries him down to earth.

Oikawa walks to him. If the taller man can be ask if who's the most precious person he'd ever meet, he'd say it's his iwa-chan. He had been there since the beginning waiting for him to come out, he had been there helping the brunette face everything. He'd help him reach whatever he's gotten into right now and oikawa is too proud to have a bestfriend like iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan," And that's probably the last time in years hajime hears him calling that childish nickname in person ",don't miss me too much!" he laughs and iwaizumi rolls his eyes with a smile as well.

"I won't miss you even when you don't call for a hundred years,dumbass."

Oikawa pouts "So mean,You might not see me for years and then you're calling me a dumbass."

"That's how i express my love to you, dumbass" iwaizumi smiles,genuinely. Makes oikawa remember how he fell for this smile.

"Don't forget to call me and reply to my messages even though we're like twelve hours apart." hajime nods, he surely hates letting oikawa go (even though he did once) but if it's what makes him happy, he'd support him all the way up. Iwaizumi hugs him, a friendly and goodbye hug. Almost tearing up when oikawa parts ways. " _Te quiero_." 

Iwaizumi did not bother to ask him what that meant and just laughed. He knew what it meant as that words he saw once on oikawa's ' _Learn spanish 101_ ' notebook, he only laughs acting like he does not know what it meant.

"adiós, oikawa" They both laugh "Iwa-chan, why do you know spanish?!"

"I googled it just a while ago." he smiles as he holds the brunette's shoulders "See you, oikawa." Oikawa only smiles and nods because the moment he drags his luggage and his back is the only thing that can be seen by his friends and parents, he tears up.

It was funny how he just realized he's leaving everyone behind and pursue the dream he always wanted. He's leaving his parents who'd supported him in any ways, he's leaving his friends who made him laugh. He's leaving iwaizumi.

Maybe if he confessed his undenying love for hajime just a bit earlier, he probably would've gave him a goodbye kiss in front of everyone back there. He probably has the right to call hajime whenever whatever. 

But he's wrong. They were fated to meet each other but were not destined to be together. 

Iwaizumi and oikawa had been friends,bestfriends with benefits, and roommates. They stayed as bestfriends ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret everything bye- also i searched up what language does argentina used and it's spanish and only 40%+ speaks english so if i had an info wrong pls tell me <3


End file.
